Lost in Translation
by Polarbearblue
Summary: Seven billion, forty six million people; according to various census bureaus across Remnant, that's the current world population. And that's how many first dates Yang believes she has to go on before she finds someone to have a meaningful relationship with. That is until she meets a pretty, dark haired, amber eyed chef at the local French restaurant.
1. Chapter 1: Beauty is her name

**Note:** I'll finish that one story I still have one day. Also, if anything is wrong that isn't English, blame Google Translate. Enjoy.

* * *

Seven billion, forty six million people; according to various census bureaus across Remnant, that's the current world population. Seven billion, forty six million men, women, and children of various ages, nationalities, languages, ethnicities, and cultures; and all seven billion are ultimately looking for one thing.

They call it love.

Since the dawn of time man has had one ultimate goal; to procreate, to multiple, to spread their seeds and claim dominion over the creatures of the world. But it's been a long time since man has been hunter-gatherers, with at least two industrial revolutions and countless wars. So suddenly, finding a mate to have children with isn't the entire point of life and humans, in their infinite wisdom, turn a simple natural instinct into a complex way of living.

It wasn't enough that of the three billion, five hundred million potential mates spread across the globe, certain desirable characteristic that increase survival limits the amount of potential mates anyone one person could have. It became much more than just finding someone to reproduce with. It became about love, understanding, and having much more meaningful relationship that just childbearing and ensuring your genes are around for the long haul. So while there may be three billion, five hundred million potential mates (or fewer for the picky) there could only be, for the monogamous of society, one who any human or Faunus could spend their whole life with.

For many; however, the odds are in their favorite. The less they require in any one person, the greater the chance of finding them. If all one needs is someone with a sense of humor, the possibility of finding that one special person could be as great as the world population.

And that's about how great the odds are for one young, pretty, strong, fiery blond in Vale. Seven billion, forty six million people minus four; that's how many potential mates Yang Xiao Long believes she has.

For the bright twenty-three year old, finding love has been less about finding the person with the right traits and more about discovering herself.

"People don't know what they want, until they see what they want", the young blond has taken to saying. And often the blond has been proven right. She hears it all the time, "I want someone who is taller than me", "Someone with brown eyes", or "Someone who makes six figures in a year". But often these people don't get what they think they want, or do and find that it isn't what they desire. As her philosophy on life goes, the only way to know what you like is to go out and try it. It made no sense to Yang for a person to claim they don't like chocolate when they haven't had a candy bar, figuratively speaking.

So Yang applied this idea to her love life. She has an idea of what her potential match is, like everyone else in the world. But she understands taste changes, and that what she may need is different than what she thinks she needs. And granted, she may think she knows herself, she's often be surprised by the things she never knew she could take pleasure in.

However, to say Yang is pleased with over seven billion potential matches is an overstatement. In fact, the blond considers it nothing less than torture. For many people, seven billion plus people is seven billion opportunities to fall in love or at least get laid once. But for Yang, seven billion, forty six million is the amount of first dates the blond believes she has to go on before she finds someone to have a meaningful relationship with. And in turn seven billion, forty six million heartbreaks, minus four.

Four seems like such an arbitrary number of restrictions for Yang, but these four lucky were the fortunate people who got to bypass the normal dating ritual. That is, the ritual of getting dressed, going out to a restaurant they normally can't afford to eat at, spend time drinking copious amount of alcohol to laugh at terrible jokes, with a fifty-fifty chance of going back to their dates cramped apartments, only to make the walk of shame in the morning.

For Yang Xiao Long, she considered those four family members, people who she has already established a different relationship with that bars them from entering the realm of romantic love. Among them were her dearest baby sister Ruby Rose. Just two years apart, the two are an inseparable duo who only ever fought about what to watch on television and what they would eat for dinner. The sisters were extremely loving and overprotective of each other. They were each other's best friends and the first each other would speak to when it concerned big news. Aside from their Uncle Crow Ruby was the only family Yang had left, and her love for her sister ran deeper than her love for anyone.

Then there was the sister's childhood friend Jaune Arc. The sisters have known Jaune since Ruby could walk; a lovable, goofy, skinny blond who lacked a bit of confidence for himself and is a little dense. That said the blond had a big heart and a remarkable talent for the culinary arts. To them Jaune was the big brother they never had, even if he couldn't exactly preform big brother duties.

Ruby also has another close friend, someone who Yang had a complicated relationship with. She wasn't sure if she could call the girl a friend. She would like to but the heiress was a cold, pretentious young woman raised in lap of luxury. They were two very different people who were as conflicting as fire and ice. It had become a running gag between them to argue, make snide comments about, or otherwise annoy each other as best they could. It seemed odd that her sister would befriend Weiss Schnee, and how she did it was another story, but with how long the two had known the princess Yang valued her companionship in a different way.

There were other notable exceptions in where Yang would never the individual a potential mate. After all, she could never imagine falling in love with Weiss' own father. But with the way her love life had been going thus far, love seemed distant and unattainable. Hundreds of dates and she hadn't yet found someone right for her. This coming summer looked to be another lost cause.

That is until she meets a pretty dark haired, amber eyed chef at the local French restaurant.

* * *

It was a month ago that Yang had met the raven haired beauty she would faun over every day; a month ago since Jaune held his grand reopening for his family's restaurant. The Arc family saved up for a year to remodel the establishment. They owned the two story building the restaurant was housed in, Jaune's father using his funds to buy the place from a bank sell when the economy in the country was booming. What they inherited was a small bar and a large storage room on the first floor; two family sized apartments and a studio on the second floor.

The son-father team had a dream, and since then, Jaune and his father worked in the restaurant for six long years to turn the shabby shack into a go to hot spot for the young and slightly broke, but cultured food enthusiast. They built up a following, Jaune's culinary skills and charisma, and Mr. Arc good nature gathering loyal customers. Renting out the smaller of the family apartments and studio above the storefront, and with the help of a small bank loan, the family saved enough lien to turn the cramped and dark noddle bar into a small family diner.

The change was doing a lot to help turn what Mrs. Arc saw as a hobby into an actual career for her son. The place became noticeably brighter and was much bigger, comfortably sitting fifty to sixty patrons than the usual fifteen that had to cram into the place. The Arcs bought new furniture and appliances, allowing for more personality and better food preparation. Those small changes made the establishment feel welcoming, granting with it more repeat customers that made the place seem full and busy all the time.

But by far the biggest change was the lunch counter/bar right in front of the kitchen. Jaune insisted on this design to make the place feel open and allow people to see their food being prepared by his colorful staff of chefs. And that's where Yang saw her, an unfamiliar face among those who knew the sisters by first name, an unfamiliar face that instantly stole her heart.

The day of the grand reopening, Yang spent an entire day in restaurant, having spent the last two days prior to running around most of Vale to spread the news. Looking about, she was excited to see the fruits of her childhood friend's labor as coworkers, old friend from school, people she previously dated, and complete strangers she met come in to enjoy breakfast, lunch, and dinner inspired by a long and detailed Mistral history.

Excited about the implications of such a successful day of business, the blond spent the entire time eating, talking to Jaune when he wasn't cooking, Mr. Arc when he wasn't entertaining customers, and old Peter Port when he wasn't exaggerating stories of his youth as a wild game hunter in Vacuo. In that time, she hardly noticed the Faunus walk into the open windowed kitchen, only laying eyes on her when her sister, having returned from a study session with Weiss to eat a late dinner, pointed out the person expertly flipping fish in a skillet over a large fire.

Yang could swear in that moment her heart stopped long enough for her to be considered dead.

Everything about the girl was perfect. Her hair, dark as the night sky was long and wavy, well groomed but flowing like a waterfall. Her skin was pale, indicative she grew up in a mountainous region, but appeared soft like snow or cotton. The girl was tall, only about an inch shorter than Yang, with curves the blond noticed even in her loose clothing. She wondered about the girl's physique, only catching a glimpse of her slender arm but taking a shameful look at the girl's chest, causing a blush to overcome her face as she diverted her attention to the Faunus' face.

And there it was; her breathing would grind to a halt as she examined the Faunus' face. The allure was in the Faunus' eyes. Stunning was all Yang could think to describe them as she took note of the glowing amber hue of her orbs, a far cry from her soft lilac eyes. Piercing like a blade into thin skin they were complimented by violet eye shadow that gave her the overall appearance of a seductive feline. Of course Yang could only be thinking that because of the overwhelming adorable kitty ears she sported. The blond liked watching them flicker with each sound made close to her, usually from the other chef slamming pots and pans.

Yang was totally enamored by the woman from the first glance she gave. She was beautiful and for a few days Yang watched the dark haired goddess of her dreams before asking Jaune all she could about the chef. In her time of questions, observations, and awkward introductions, Yang learned the chef's name was Blake Belladonna, and that she was friend from the Mistral region. The Arc family had known Blake and her family for years, but the Faunus clan maintained a nomadic lifestyle, traveling across the world. Living on her own now, the young cat Faunus was staying with the Arcs for some indefinite time before resuming her travels, and after a month of living in their home, Blake decided to lend her skills to the restaurant as repayment.

"Wow, so she's been everywhere?!" the young Ruby Rose exclaimed after listening the blond boy detail his friend's life story.

"Well, almost; this is why she's staying with us in Vale. She hasn't visited this part of the continent much before."

"So she's been to Castilian and Equatorial?" the ever curious girl in red and black inquired.

"Yup, she visits those places all the time."

"What about Acer and Crista?"

"Yup, she's been to those locations too!"

The duo hung on to every word Jaune spoke as he recalled the many adventures Blake had across the world of Remnant; the ones that Blake had shared with him from letters or recounts as the Faunus stayed with his family. While the Faunus cooked, Jaune shared stories of people Blake met and things she learned from strangers. Yang was especially impressed by the things the Faunus did and how far Blake was wandered across the world, going as far as Menagerie and maybe Sinitic and Putonghua. Captivated by the dark haired chef's beauty and lifestyle, coupled with the fact Yang always wanted to travel, she desired to know much more. She wanted to sit down and sip coffee with her and learn her likes and dislikes, what her family was like, and her future goals and dreams. Yang wanted to take her all around Vale, from the old movie cinema to the park. Yang wanted to treat her to dinner at the finest restaurants of the city. Yang wanted to take her out on a date! There were just two sight problems that kept the blond at bay for a month.

* * *

"Uh, this sucks!"

"Really? I don't think it taste bad."

Yang folded her arms on the counter in front of her, pushing a dish that sat in front of her away, forming a small barricade for her head to hide in. With nothing but her lush golden lock visible for anyone to see, the blond spoke again. "Not the food Ruby; never the food."

"Oh? Then enlighten me. What sucks?" said girl teased as she picked up her fork to stuff herself with another mouth full of food.

"Life, the world…" at this the blond lifted the left arm that sat on top her right. With her elbow resting on the counter, Yang swung it around in several lazy rotations to gesture as she spoke, "everything sis."

"I don't see how", Ruby replied, stabbing her fork into her plate before mimicking her sister's movements and waving it about , "You have your health, good paying jobs, a decent home to live in, _me_…"

"Ruby, the love of my life is but five paces away from me, and I can't talk to her. Instead I'm doomed to faun over her like a love-struck school girl in a daytime drama, ordering and eating these sugary sweet, fruit filled, decadent pastry treats hand crafted by her delicate silk hands." Yang lifted her head half way through her speech only to slam it back down on the tabletop. "Yet the sweetest treat I want the most is forever out of reach."

Ruby held the fork currently filled with strawberries, whip cream, and powdered sugar in her mouth as she stared down her sister before turning her forlorn look to her plate, suddenly filled with a longing desire.

"Well that's certainly one way to describe crepes… and your failing love life?"

"Ruby, what am I going to do with myself?" the blond mumbled.

"Well, you could stop moping and try some wonderful new dishes, for free!"

At the sound of the new voice, Yang slowly lifted her head once more to met blue eyes, blond hair, and a boyish smile glancing back at her.

"What's this now, buying my love with food Jaune? Sorry, I like my men to at least have a little stubble on their chins."

The blond boy forced an annoyed grin as he scratched his chin, pretending that his baby face indeed have blond strands of hair growing there. "Well you know the quickest way to your heart is through the bottomless pit that is your stomach, _Yang_. Don't think I haven't noticed you order Blake's crepes once every night you come to visit."

Now fighting a light blush, Yang mixed the food in the plate she had set aside, pushing mangos and cutting banana slices to form it into a mushy mess. "They're good", she muttered, keeping her gaze away from the chef.

With a light laugh Jaune turned around to retrieve two hot bowls, each adorned with a spoon.

"Baeckeoffe", the blond chef announce as he set a bowl in front of the girls.

Nodding in understanding of the name of the dish presented to them the sisters look into the bowl, the top of which looked covered in onions, before picking up their spoon and digging out a helping of meat and potatoes.

"Meat and potatoes; you got all your protein and fiber. I know that's important for my favorite trash compactor, gym rat blond", Jaune joked, earning a harsh glare and a few mumbled curses.

Jaune often joked with the sister about their eating habits, but in his lifelong friendship with the duo he has come to know that the way to their hearts was indeed through the stomachs. Their devotion and loyalty to you was dependent on the broth from your stew and the seasonings of your meat. With money and personality, you could make a lot of friends. For the sisters, if you could cook a good pasta dish, you could convince them to commit sins no average person would dream of doing.

That he knew from personal experience; they loved food that much. And judging by the expression their faces, they'd be willing to take a bullet for the blond right now if he asked.

One bite; it took all of one bite Yang to instantly fall in love with the heartwarming dish Jaune presented to her. The beef, lamb, and pork was overwhelming tender and melting in her mouth. The potatoes and onions had Yang dive into ecstasy. The broth warmed the deepest core of her body and she swore on her tongue could taste white wine mixed in the concoction.

"Jaune, this is divine!" the younger of two exclaimed as she stuffed another spoon full of beef and vegetables in her mouth. Meanwhile, the elder sister couldn't speak, too busy trying to determine if the meaning of life with found within the rich texture of the stew, and how she could convince Jaune to teach her to make this dish as well as he did.

"Thanks. But while the compliment is appreciated, you shouldn't give it to me. Blake was the chef who cooked this", the blond boy shyly replied.

Oh thank God, this wasn't Jaune's dish. The sisters knew how great of a chef Jaune was, and it was because they had spent their entire lives as his taste subjects that Yang too learned to cook to help support her family. But if Jaune had prepared this meal, Yang was worried she would have jumped over the counter and kissed the boy before asking for his hand in marriage. To know the object of her affection arranged the dish made Yang's heart flutter while simultaneously putting her in the depths of despair. The Faunus was winning over her heart without even trying, and yet the chef would never know how hard Yang was failing for her.

Stuck in her thoughts Yang turned her attention back to the conversation at hand where Ruby was questioning Jaune about his plan for the stew and where the cat Faunus learned to cook. Yang listened as Jaune replied that while this meal took almost three hours to prep and cook, if he started preparation when his shop opens in the morning, by the first lunch hour, he'd have his Baeckeoffe ready to serve. It wouldn't be made as ordered as he liked, but with the cooking equipment he bought to keep food warm, customers would know the difference or care, so long as they had time to eat and get back to work.

As for the master behind the dish, according to the blond, Blake being a nomad and making friends with whomever she met allowed her to learn tidbits of wisdom to convince her that food shouldn't just be cooked for sustaining herself. Jaune continued to talk about Blake travels having her run into food enthusiast who had a habit of letting people into their homes and showing them how to make their favorite Sunday dinners.

Ruby, unfortunately, couldn't cook to save her life. No really, she couldn't. The extents of her culinary skills were a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of cereal. And up until she turned eighteen, Yang had to monitor her as she used the stove. Nonetheless, between Jaune and her sister, Ruby knew more dishes _and_ how to prepare them than the average man knew different types of fruits and vegetables. Yang allowed her mind to wand as her sister began questioning Jaune on what Blake could cook and where she learned it from.

That wonderful, beautiful black cat; Yang had a feeling she was something special. She was pretty, educated, talented, pretty, and a whole list of other little things the blond could muse about for days. And pretty. Each encounter gave Yang something else she liked about the mysterious chef. Today it was her cooking. Yesterday how she dressed, being lucky to have caught a glimpse of the attire Blake possibly wore outside the restaurant; stocking and shorts or tight jeans with a vest or loose fitting sweater and heels. Sweet Jesus could Blake rock some heels! Not that Yang watched the way the Faunus strutted in her walk. But even Blake's leisurely pleasure of reading was endearing. She wondered about what book the young woman with golden eyes read. But there was something else there the blond couldn't figure out. Maybe, Yang hoped, it was her heart telling her that this woman she barely knew was her one in seven billion.

At some point during her musing Yang heard Ruby ask Jaune a simple question he couldn't answer, something else about where Blake had gone or what she did. Jaune was prepared to answer with an affirmative 'yes' , just as he had every other inquire, before catching himself, furrowing his brow and scratched his chin as if in deep thought. "Actually, I'm not so sure. Maybe she has. Uh, I actually don't know."

Turning his back towards the sisters, the blond boy called out to Blake. Yang had a hard time surprising a giggle as she observed the cat Faunus' ears perk up at her name being called, the girl swinging her head toward his direction, eye wide before settling into their normal stoic gaze as she strolled over to them from behind the kitchen. _So terribly cute,_ was all the golden girl could think.

"**_Mes amis ont quelques questions à vous poser_**", Jaune said in his family tongue as he gestured to the sister.

The Faunus nodded. "Ruby, _blondie_, you have questions for me?" the Faunus asked in the best English she could muster.

Yang frowned as her younger sister snickered at her nickname she was given. When they were first introduced Yang couldn't help gawk at the raven haired Faunus. Ruby in her usual socially awkward nature tried her best to present herself and her sister, her rambling sentences and self-conscious behavior almost forcing Blake to retreat. Still, it was endearing compared to the elder sister, who made little effort to speak and couldn't form coherent sentences when she did. Even her usual terrible puns were muddled and when she could get one joke right the punch line flew over Blake's head.

Stuck in her thoughts Yang turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, listening to her sister beam at Blake's accomplishments.

"Man you are so cool. It mean like really amazing! Traveling the world and meeting people; I mean... **_U_****_sted es tan impresionante_**!" _You are so awesome!_

Judging by confused expression coating Blake's face, her sister had been rambling for time now, some of what Ruby said the young Faunus understood, but most of which was gibberish.

"Thank… you?" Blake began, catching the general idea that Ruby was praising her, "But I'm not special—"

"You are!" Yang interrupted jumping to her feet and slamming her fist on the table. Half the patrons jumped in their seats and almost every eye turned to her. Quickly aware of the stares she was receiving at the odd outburst she shuffled back in her seat. "You are special. Y-you are pretty, and uh, a really good cook."

The compliment didn't come out as well as Yang had hoped for, and on the inside she was beating herself for the child like way she presented it. It was slow and stuttered; with terrible hand gesture as if it would convey the message clearly. She meant it as a statement, but the lack of conviction, or was it confidence, made it come out as a question. Yang couldn't even maintain eye contact for long, Blake's narrowing gaze sending a shiver up her spine that made her feel weak in the knees. And at the end of it all the blond could do was run a few fingers through her hair and give the Faunus a sheepish smile that spelled "Yes I am a dork."

The Faunus looked a bit delighted to talk to Ruby, but uninterested in Yang when she spoke. Nonetheless, Blake recognized the accolade; however odd it was to her, nodding in Yang's direction before turning around and heading back to her station to cook the most recently order menu item. Nervous but undeterred Yang shot out of her seat again and called for Blake to wait, almost grabbing at Faunus arm. A low deep growl that sounded no different than a lion or jaguar told Yang it'd be wise not to touch Blake unless she didn't need her fingers, and the blond awkwardly held her hand out before slowly pulling it back to her side.

"Um, okay; don't touch you. Got it", Yang noted, "Look, I really wanted to ask—"

"I have work to do. **_Sauf s'il est important, je n'ai pas le temps pour plus de vos questions._**" _Unless it is important, I do not have time for more questions._

"Uh…" Yang was taken aback by the sudden interruption, and more so confused by whatever she said. Struggling to understand what little French Blake said she also forgot what she really intended to ask.

"**_Jaune, votre pique-assiette ami est un idiot._**" _Jaune, your freeloading friend is an idiot._

Yang frowned at the apparent insult she didn't understand, but was sure Blake meant in some way she was stupid; the other blond chuckled. The lack of French was become a bother to the usually sunny woman. If it was Mandarin Yang would have no problem communicating.

No sooner had the Faunus said her insult did she strut away, leaving Yang fall into the nearest seat and watch her walk away.

While the restaurant wasn't silent the three friends didn't speak. Or if Ruby and Jaune was talking to Yang, she didn't hear them, her mind running a million thoughts by her. However, after five minutes her mind settled on one thought and slowly Yang pulled herself out of her seat to leave. Yang wouldn't see it but her sister and their childhood friend exchanged looks, with a nod coming from Jaune encouraging Ruby to follow after her sister.

* * *

By the time Ruby caught up with Yang, the blond had shuffled her feet and obnoxiously bright yellow, orange, and black motorcycle halfway down the block. It took all of ten minutes to get to their apartment from Jaune's restaurant on foot, far less time on a vehicle. And while Ruby was surprised Yang made it as far as she did, given her zombie pace, it would take all of an hour to make it home.

It was much too late for them to take an hour to get home.

"One express cheer-up with a side of sisterly love for Yang Xiao Long coming up!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran after her sister.

When the younger girl caught up to Yang, the blond stopped and spoke, "Rain check on that pep-talk Ruby. Tonight I just kinda feel like mopping around."

"Nope", Ruby responded, jogging in front of Yang, "You are getting a pep-talk free of charge, right here and now."

Yang sighed. With a little more encouragement from her sister Yang set up her bike to stand on its own and leaned against it, her sister soon to follow. The vehicle required no kick stand to accomplish this, and any other day Yang would be willing to explain the marvelous engineering that went into the bike, as well as the design choice to use an internal mechanism than a simple kick stand. But not tonight; tonight she wanted to slowly shuffle home and go to sleep until tomorrow night, grateful she did not have to get up for work. Still, it was interesting her bike could hold the weight of two people leaning on it.

"So", the younger girl began, "I heard you're having a problem talking to a pretty French pastry chef in Jaune's restaurant."

The blond rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You would know all about that wouldn't you? If this is supposed to be some inspirational talk then you should probably come up with a better start than that."

"Okay well how about this? Do you remember that movie we went to see a few weeks ago; the one that was getting all the hype about its music and great story of the two princess' in a kingdom where their main export was volcanic rocks but it really wasn't as good as everyone said it to be?"

Yang nodded at her sister's run-on question before responding. "But to be fair, _Inferno_ was a good movie. _You_ just set yourself up for disappointment."

Yang chuckled at her younger sister's childish pout. Even at twenty-one she still looked like an adorable eight year old with her facial expressions. "Okay, well remember the really popular song everyone loves to sing?"

Yang turned her attention away from her sister to think, her head lowered just slightly as her eyebrows furrowed. "_Let 'Em Burn_ was the song I think, but what does that have to do with me?"

Yang didn't expect a singing number from her sister, but the moment she acknowledged that she remembered the song, Ruby gave her a wide goofy grin and jumped from her leaning position to dance and sing the song out loud.

Yang shook her head at the silly antics of her sibling, dancing on the sidewalk and in the side street, singing slightly off key but smiling all throughout the song. She should have known Ruby would burst out into song as that was all she ever did weeks prior to and after they saw the movie. It was favorite tune and the dark haired girl always found an excuse to sing it. However, as Yang listened to lyrics, the blond couldn't help but think for a film that was supposed to be jovial and family fun with an actual important life lesson, the song was a little dark and slightly violent. Then again, what movie by this film company didn't have a darker undertone that set a nice plot for the protagonist?

As the song finished and Ruby made one final twirl to face her sister Yang applauded her with a slow clap. "Almost sis, almost; but I still think you need those voice lessons…" Ruby pouted again and Yang lifted her hand to her face to hide another giggle. "But I still fail to see the—"

"Do you remember what the song was about Yang?"

"Pain, death, and destruction by fire—"

"It was about letting go, being free; being true to yourself not letting anyone or anything hold you back!" Ruby exclaimed. "I know Blake makes you so nervous you can't seem to function, but I also know you're being…" Ruby paused and placed her hand under her chin, making a mock thinking pose, "timid, or reserved in the way you act because you don't want her think you're stupid or weird."

Yang sighed and covered her face with her hands before responding, "And somehow I still manage to look like an idiot."

"Which is why that is a bad idea." Smiling Ruby took her position next to her sister again. "If Blake doesn't like you for you then what is the point of even trying?"

Yang lowered her head. When she didn't respond Ruby continued, "You think too much. So, instead of coming up with a million ideas on how to impress the pretty Faunus, go with your gut!"

"Go with my gut?"

"Yeah, go with your gut! You know, the very first thought you have. Tell me the first place that comes to mind when you think of taking Blake somewhere?"

"Ozpin's coffee shop—"

"Stop! Then that's the first place you ask her out to."

"But what if it's better if I ask her to—"

"Nope! Trust me, if you be yourself and stick with what comes to your mind first, you'll do way better than how you are doing now."

Yang folded her arms across her chest and hummed as she contemplated her sister's advice. It seemed like such a simple idea that had merit, but made Yang slightly uncomfortable. Her initial feelings weren't always her best and their father had always chastised her for her "leap before you think" attitude. Her sunny but rambunctious personality encouraged few bad habits. Even worse she felt she had little control over herself when angered. She had spent a lot of time in her young life learning to be responsible and tame, but with her sister admitting that really being herself was the way to go…

"You're right!" Yang exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, motorcycle rocking and settling back into place. "I can show her the great Yang Xiao Long charm if I just do and say what I think first!"

Ruby giggled at her sister's excitement as she started throwing punches into to air. "Well not _everything_ Yang. You can be sorta perverted at times and we don't want you to scare her off _and_ get thrown in jail."

"I AM NOT! But whatever…" Snatching her helmet off the back of her bike Yang stuffed her head inside and jumped on her bike. Lifting her visor the blond asked, "You wanna come to Uncle Crow's for a bit? He's still open and I feel like visiting for an hour or so." When Ruby asked if that was the first thing that came to mind when she thought of how she'd spend the rest of her evening Yang confirmed with a vigorous head nod.

"Not tonight Yang", the younger girl responded as she smiled, "I have to get up early tomorrow and Uncle Crow usually likes to talk _forever_." Ruby complimented the 'forever' with an eye roll.

"Alright then, well good night sis", Yang answered before slamming her visor shut and starting her bike.

"**_Buenas noche y conducir con cuidado_**", Ruby warned, as she always did, while they shared an awkward hug. _Good night and drive carefully_.

Smiling though Ruby could not see it Yang turned her bike around and sped off into the direction of Jaune's restaurant, only to continue down the block and left turn into the main street. She was feeling more confident about tomorrow and happy with the advice her sister gave her by the second. _This could work_ she thought as the wind whip the hair that was not covered under her helmet. Barring any unfortunate accidents Yang might have a better shot at winning Blake's affection. She actually had a better plan this time around.

She was so looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Yang the Heartbreaker

Hey all. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it. Also shout out to Blond-and-Quirky for beta reading this.

* * *

First choice, best choice; it was with those four words that Yang made a declaration that she was going to get the black haired Faunus goddess to fall in love with her using her charm, personality, and even her horrible but very clever puns. She would do it following her first reactions and staying focused on the very first ideas that came to mind when she thought about what to do. In this way Yang could build her confidence and have a shot with Blake, lest the Faunus was not into women.

But in a series of unfortunate events, Yang will discover that charming the young French chef, from a small town in Mistral, will require more than just a dazzling smile and third rate pickup lines that many of her previous potential suitors found endearing.

It was a particular sunny spring day in Vale. The sky was devoid of clouds and the pollen in the air was at an all-time high, threatening the sinuses of every person with hay fever. But by the evening the temperature had dropped cooler than the weather had been previous nights. The forecast called for heavy late night showers and flash flooding with a twenty percent possible chance of thunderstorms. Citizens took umbrellas, hats, jackets, and hoodies with them to work, class, or meetings with friends to be prepared for the worse.

The ominous weather should have deterred Yang, who was currently driving on her motorcycle back to her apartment, from her mission. In jeans with white sneakers, a long fitted yellow t-shirt under a brown hooded sweatshirt, and a lilac bandana tied around her left leg, the blond didn't even seem troubled at the supposed heavy rain. Even though it could soak through her thin layer of clothing and turn her hair into a matted mess of golden locks. Yang was much too jovial to be put off by a few rain clouds gathering in the sky.

With two bags in each hand the blond woman raced up her apartment complex stairs, unlocked the door to her unit, and kicked it open. Quickly walking to her kitchen table she laid the bag down and started to unpack various fruits, vegetables, and meats. Not too concerned with separating large meat packages into smaller ones she could cook for dinner, she stuffed her food items into whatever empty space she could find.

The process took less than five minutes, and upon completion she rushed back out the door, slamming and locking it shut. Eager to begin her mission she flew down the stairs and jogged down the street. She could have taken her bike to cut down on time but suddenly became aware of the clouds looming overhead.

_'Don't want Bumblebee to get wet'_ she thought to herself.

Coming to Jaune's restaurant she slowed to a walk. She wasn't tired from her jog but didn't want to race pass her destination or cause anymore sweating from the short workout. As she came to one of the two large windows that allowed a view inside Yang scanned the establishment and blushed when she saw her; long black hair, glowing amber eyes, and two black cat ears resting atop her head.

Blushing for no reason other than to blush Yang stepped away from the window and began to pace back and forth in the street.

"Alright Xiao Long, today was a good day. Tonight will be even better; you just gotta get in there and talk to her. Just say hi and ask her to coffee."

Still pacing in the streets the blond chanted the word coffee over and over again, as if she was preforming an enchantment. There was tingling sensation growing in the back of her mind, most likely due to nerves. But with enough faithful chanting the feeling subsided and when she finally felt she was ready to step inside Yang took three long strides and opened the door.

Sliding up to her usually spot on the counter a low and gruff but booming voice called out to greet her, to which she greeted back with, "Hey Mr. Port". The exchange caught another chef's attention and soon enough she was greeting nearly the entire staff. Eventually she saw the friendly face of Jaune Arc appear in front of her.

"Eating dinner here again?" he asked, a bit surprised to see she her.

"I guess. I'm really here because tonight I'm on a mission", the blond responded with a grin.

"Oh and what's that? And what are ya having?" Jaune asked resting on arm on the counter.

"Spaghetti with salad, and I came here to try and ask Blake out to coffee."

His expression mirrored Yang's upon hearing her intentions. He could see she certainly looked more confident than she has every other day since she first laid eyes on Blake. He asked if the blond woman wanted to speak with Blake now, but Yang answered she wasn't ready yet. She thought she was but her nerves got the better of her again. So instead Jaune as he disappeared to the kitchen to prepare her meal.

While waiting for her food Yang recited coffee over and over again as if it was an oath. She hadn't exactly prepared small talk leading up asking Blake out, nor did she have a better plan other than to directly ask. She figured something like that could be thought of on the fly. But even as she tried to come up with a general conversation path she blanked. Well no worries. Once she got some food in her belly she'd be able to think clearly. And even if she got rejected, at least she wouldn't go home hungry!

Soon enough Jaune returned with her meal, a single serving of spaghetti with a garden salad, topped with parmesan cheese and served with a breadstick. Again he asked if she wanted to speak with Blake. Yang still wasn't ready so the two made small talk as she ate.

"You know, the longer you stall the harder it will get."

"I'm not stalling okay; just waiting for the right moment", Yang protested.

The blond boy shook his head. "I guess, but um, why coffee? Don't you usually ask people out to the movies or something? At least that's how my dad says to—"

"Well why not coffee Jaune?!" she exclaimed quickly to defend herself. "Everyone enjoys coffee or coffee related things; donuts, cookies, sandwiches, and all that good stuff. Asking her out to coffee is a perfectly good and safe choice." As she spoke the blond woman gestured with wild hand motions, her eyes looking everywhere but his. This caused Jaune to chuckle.

"Uh huh, so what you are really saying is that you are totally nervous and you lost your famous Yang Xiao Long charm."

"No, I'm taking baby steps! You must first climb the hill of friendship before you can view the expansive landscape that is the valley of love!"

Jaune chuckled again at his friend's flowery language used to serve as an excuse, responding, "Now I know you are nervous! That was total bull crap!" That earned him a frown from Yang.

"You know Jaune; I liked you better when you were like my dorky older brother who tried to help instead of laugh at me. The least you can do is offer some support! I'm really trying but Blake is…intimidating."

Wiping what could have been a tear from his right eye Jaune gave one final giggle before holding up his hands in a mock surrender. "I'm sorry Yang but it's just that I've never seen you so flustered by anyone before. Other people are the ones that are usually nervous and shy around you! But I'll help you out like the great older dorky brother I am." Jaune leaned forward to close the distance between them, Yang mirroring his action as he lowered his voice close to a whisper. "In ten minutes I'll put a crêpe order in for you. I'll have Blake prepare it and bring it over instead of a waiter. And then you'll have your chance."

As Jaune pulled back Yang still leaned close hoping to hear more as she exclaimed, "That's it! That's all you can do big brother?!"

"Geez, a little gratitude would be nice. That's all I can do Yang. One chance, so don't blow it!"

"You are useless…" the blond woman mumbled.

The blond chef felt a little insulted by the comment but nonetheless offered more advice. "My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, so think of it in that way. She's just a friend. Ask her how she's doing, if she's seen much of Vale yet, and then ask her to coffee." And with that he walked away.

Yang wasn't quite sure if Ruby's advice was a good idea but Jaune had offered some extra help that didn't make her plan seem all that bad. Grabbing a napkin from a dispenser to her right and pulling out a pen conveniently found in her hoodie pocket Yang began writing. She knew how hard it was for her to actually speak to Blake, in French or not, even when her mind was telling her exactly what to say. If she was going to do this she had to do this right, even though she certainly didn't want to read directly from paper.

But there was a small tingle going up Yang's spine, and a signal in the back of her mind was telling her that danger was imminent. She had been getting these weird sensations all day but unlike then these feelings felt stronger, the tingling having manifested into a small sharp pain moving around her body. And that same feeling was also telling her to look out the window. Now uneasy and confused, Yang rubbed the back of neck when the tingling crawled up that far and looked out the window. At first she saw nothing and thought her mind was playing tricks on, her but she kept watching. For two minutes nothing seemed to happen and she was finally deciding it was nothing to ignore the feeling to study the sloppy scribbling on her napkin.

Then she inhaled sharply and her face drained of color. In her view was a woman at least two inches shorter than her in a red dress with black linings and a large black belt. Covering her upper body and arms was a black jacket and on her feet were black short heels. In her hair were white, red, and black feathers above one of her ears.

"Oh no…"

* * *

What would follow would be the first of her failures at laying down the patented Yang Xiao Long charisma because of her past coming back to haunt her. Before Yang found enlightenment, or rather decided it was time she opted out "the game", the blond was what you considered a number one draft pick when it came to wooing dates into becoming her lovers. She was what one would be commonly considered as a heartbreaker, dating way back to when she was a middle school student. The blond was every bit the same then as she is now; outgoing, easy to talk to, friendly, enthusiastic, and mischievous. The only difference between then and now was that she never really paid attention to how her personality coupled with her maturing body was earning her fans who swooned over her beauty and intelligence.

It was weird the first time a boy in the eighth grade asked her out on an actual date. It was still shocking the second time a boy asked her to a dance. The third time occurred with a girl, and all of this in the span of three months. The tomboyish and tough but beautiful, junior boxer found the first incident to be a random occurrence that wouldn't happen a second time; the second time a coincidence that she still refused to associate being something normal. The third, fourth, and fifth times; however, proved that she had a rare ability to make nearly anyone fall head over heels for her.

The following year and thereafter until she turned twenty, Yang played the game like no one else could. If you had pretty eyes, a decent smile, and were single then you were like a deer to a hungry wolf. Call it vanity all you want but she loved the idea of being the prefect girl as far as looks goes. What more, she enjoyed using her assets to entice the weak willed into giving her favors or providing company. Even if they all weren't interested in her as a person, she enjoyed being the envy of others and the center of attention.

But contrary to popular belief, Yang was not promiscuous. She may have kissed a few faces when drunk and had a few relationships but she did not get affectionate with many people. She just dated them and dumped them when bored, sexual encounters kept to a minimum. She was a heartbreaker, but she wasn't stupid. She may appear easy but wasn't, and she didn't want to get emotionally bound to a person in such a way.

That said the time she enjoyed being that girl was brief. Maybe it was only necessary to survive high school or she just wasn't mature enough. But Yang soon experienced a lot of conflict in her life that made her grow up quickly. And as she grew older, she became tamer; especially when she would be the only one to really care for her sister. Once she became legal, Yang had an epiphany: she didn't want to be a heartbreaker anymore. All the serious relationships she had in the past failed because she was just too much of a party girl or they felt her affection never lasted long. With all the people she thought she could have a serious relationship with, she never got the chance because they were afraid she'd hurt them. And really, what example was she setting for Ruby if she couldn't stay with someone for more than three months at a time?

Hence the Yang Xiao Long one knows today. She is still the same outgoing, friendly, enthusiastic, and mischievous blond from years ago, but now she takes other people's feelings for love more serious. She avoids entering relations that don't look like they would last any more than a few weeks. She is upfront and honest about how things could end up, sparing the other person the disappointment of being another fling. And she still dates a lot but does so properly. Ruby had always seen men and women come and go in her sister's life. But now she can only identify certain people by name. Yang only ever introduced potential partners when she feels something might be special about them.

That said Yang has had some pretty crappy relationships that she couldn't be blamed for. If she was being honest, some of her exes were just crazy. And one of those crazies may have found her _again_.

Watching the woman outside the restaurant, Yang could feel her heart beat faster than a racehorse could run. And it wasn't from any joy or nervousness but it came from fear.

_'Was that Miltiades?'_

The young woman in the red dress and black jacket turned around to look inside the restaurant. Yang saw her soft green eyes and almost started hyperventilating. She knew there was a reason for the uneasy feelings she's been having all day.

_'Ah crap that is Miltia! Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me!'_

Quickly Yang pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head, trying to hide as many golden locks insides but a few dared to stick out. She kept her head lowered but every so often stole a quick glance back to the front to see if the woman would enter. To her dismay eventually she did and began to scan the room intensely. Yang looked away and began chanting again.

_'Please don't see me. Please don't see me! PLEASE don't see me!'_

The young woman then settled on the tall blond who was doing a poor job of hiding under her brown hooded sweatshirt. Hands on hip and head cocked to her left the girl smiled and walked closer. With a sultry tone in her voice the girl called out, "Found you Yang Xiao Long."

_'Damnit!'_

"H-hey Miltia! L-long time no see. H-how are you d-doing?" Yang answered, desperate to get her breathing under control.

Still holding her smile the young woman continued to strut over to Yang and took the empty seat to her right. "Oh you know exactly how I am doing, don't you Yang?" The shorter woman missed the small whimper from said blond, the noise akin to the reply a puppy would give after being kicked.

"Oh well, you know, I have what they call a relaxed brain. So I'm really not that bright…" the blond responded.

"Oh you were always so funny. I miss your jokes." Rolling her eyes and chuckling a bit, Miltiades tugged on the hood covering Yang's head, pulling it off as she spoke, "But seriously, how come I don't see you anymore pretty girl?"

"I'm always busy."

"You don't seem busy now."

"I'm just taking a short break for dinner before I have—"

"Well then you don't mind if I join you!"

Giggling Miltiades then called for a menu. Inside her head Yang was screaming and cursing. Of all the previous people she ever dated Miltiades had to be one of the worse. Miltiades was normally a shy girl who like Ruby and Jaune, could use a bit more self-confidence. That said she was very affectionate, gentle, and an overall nice girl once you got to know her. She was a simple woman in that she didn't require a lot from you and didn't expect any extravagant treatment. Your time and affection was all she needed.

Yang thought she could get behind that and at the time Miltiades seemed like the perfect complement to the boisterous older girl who enjoyed giving hugs. So Yang took a chance and Miltiades became her very first serious relationship.

Which turned out to be her very first bad relationship, and one Yang still regrets to this day.

"Hmm, what you have actually look very good. I think I'll have that."

Yang didn't notice it until she tried to pick up her fork. Miltiades took her plate with half her remaining spaghetti and her salad, now happily eating the pasta.

"Miltia, what are you doing here? And don't just go and eat other people's food!" the blond reprimanded.

"So what, now you don't want to share with me? You were never this selfish when we were together", the woman in red mocked.

"When we were_ together_", Yang huffed, pulling away her plate. "It has been two and a half years since then and you still stalk me?!"

"It's not stalking and besides, I know you're lonely without me", she answered with a suggestive tone in her voice. She then leaned forward to invade Yang's personal space, her hand trailing around Yang's back. "Why don't we go back to your place and have a bit of fun." The close proximity Miltiades created allowed Yang to get a whiff of a specific smell on the younger woman's breath. Any other day Yang would have been ashamed to say that she knew what type of alcohol was on Miltiades' tongue. But it did offer valuable insight on the woman's strange behavior.

_'She's been drinking. Is she drunk?'_

Fishing around her pockets Yang pulled out her house keys and a rather basic looking flip phone. Though she asked the question to herself, she already knew the answer. Pushing the shorter woman away Yang responded, "Look, you don't seem alright. You are never this forward. So how about I call a cab and I'll pay the lien needed to get you home. Or better yet, why not call your sister to pick you up. You have a phone right?"

"Why are you trying to get away from me Yang? Do you not like me?" Giggling Miltiades took the phone from said blond woman's grasp to play with it. "I can't believe you still use this old thing", she chuckled.

Yang took her phone back as she answered, "Of course I like you, as a friend! But tonight…" Yang paused and stole a glance at the black haired Faunus cooking in the kitchen. "I kinda need you not to be here right now."

Miltiades followed Yang's gaze and as if the powers that be wished to torment Yang further, she also saw the note Yang had written on a napkin earlier.

"Wait", Miltiades started as she furrowed her brows reading the fragile tissue. "You're with her, the Faunus back there?" she asked as she gestured to Blake, who was unaware of what was going on.

"What?! No, of course not! She um...has a friend that I was just trying to meet. Not because I'm interested in her friend!"

"Liar! I know you, you lying unfaithful brute! It is her!"

As Miltiades began her loud rant customers started to turn their attention the duo up front. Shying away from the attention they were getting Yang could only groan into her hands and allow the other woman to berate her. This was not a good way to start off her evening. Only half listening to the younger woman complain Yang had to wonder how she got into this mess. It wasn't her fault Miltiades stalked her and was now having this reaction to a poorly written love note only meant to help Yang with small talk. So why was she being punished? It had to be because when they broke up Miltiades felt Yang broke her heart. Even after all this time she never got over it.

But if they were being fair, Miltiades was too much for Yang to handle. One reason why Yang and Miltiades didn't stay together was because the younger woman was very emotional.

"Tell me Yang, was it me?! Was I the reason why you felt the need to abandon me?!"

_'Yes.'_

"No! It wasn't you. There were a few things but it wasn't you. I didn't mean to make you feel—"

"Be HONEST!"

"I am…"

Yang wouldn't say the younger woman was unstable. No, Yang tries to reserve that word for the truly mentality ill and as far as she knew, this woman had no prior mental health problems. Miltiades was just sensitive.

At first Yang thought it was cute. She cried at every sad or romantic movie, had a tendency to bring home stray animals, and she was very ticklish. Then it became annoying. Miltiades didn't just cry at sad movies, she cried at every movie. Miltiades took everything offensive, the art of sarcasm lost on her, and Yang felt she could hardy make a joke without hurting her feelings.

Finally Miltiades became scary. The woman was possessive and prone to jealousy. She, fortunately, didn't have a temper like Yang, but was known to keep a grudge and was worse when she was drunk. It only took a couple of drinks before Miltiades became cynical, pushy, and either very angry or very depressed.

"So it was my family then! Did they scare you away? Was it Melanie?!"

On the other hand, there was Miltiades' family. Her family was very threating, her relatives very protective of the younger woman and Yang couldn't shake the feeling that she was always being watched. The blond understood her father wanted to protect his daughter and her uncles wishing nothing but happiness for their niece. And she definitely understood her twin sister's overbearing nature; after all she'd break a leg for Ruby if she asked.

"It was my father I bet. I knew he had something to do with this!"

This is probably the reason why Yang was very afraid of her family. The most she would do is get into a fist fight with a guy if they dared touched her sister the wrong way. Miltiades' family; however, wasn't above setting your house aflame. It was never really spoken but the blond had a sneaking suspicion most of her uncles were ex-convicts with a nasty temper like her.

"Miltiades, please calm down and just listen to me. It's not you or your family", Yang pleaded as the other customers began to whisper with curiosity.

"You never really loved me. You had eyes for Melanie all along?!"

This, however, had to be the worst reason. Miltiades she could learn to deal with, and maybe her family as well. But she wouldn't come between two sisters, especially when one was jealous of the other and Yang didn't even know she was being competed over.

In truth, Yang hated Melanie. Melanie was almost similar to a certain heiress Yang knew. Only whereas Weiss Schnee had decorum and an actual conscious concerning other people's feelings, Melanie seemed to only be devoid of all emotions related to caring. She was arrogant, cynical, pushy, deceitful, and all around malevolent. As such, the accusation that Yang preferred Melanie over Miltiades sparked a bit of anger in the young blond. She could recall every instance where the bolder of the two sisters tried her best to make Yang fall for her; the discreet flirting, small gifts, and the many lies she would tell to keep her sister none the wiser. It made the blond woman's blood boil, especially one instance where Melanie tried to fool Yang into taking her out on the date! Miltiades may have been intense, but Melanie was definitely crazy and desperate.

Up until this point frustrations have been building, but Yang was doing a pretty good job of at least holding herself together. She just had to get Miltiades to stop yelling at her and get her home. But by now everyone in the diner were watching or listening to what was going on. Most people tried to avoid directly looking as they whispered questions about what would happen next. A few were actually watching with interest, eating their meal as if it was a dinner and a show. And very few, if any, were giving Yang silent support with looks of pity on their faces or quiet remarks to agree with the blond woman. Even the entire staff of cooks and waiters stopped working to give their attention.

Unfortunately Yang didn't notice any of them, not even Blake as the frown on her face was morphing into a snarl. She had reached her limit. Forming a tight fist and almost crushing the cellphone in her hand Yang rose from her seat and shouted, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! Time after time I try to give you subtle clues but you just don't get it! I don't like you anymore!"

"Why?!" Miltiades shouted back.

_'Because you're crazy!'_

"Because you're crazy! You and your family, especially your evil twisted sister, are crazy and too much for me to handle!"

* * *

The room went silent. Every person stopped eating and stared at Yang. With sixty different eyes burning glares into your skull you tend to notice when things have finally gotten out of hand. As quickly as it came Yang's anger diminished and she took one long survey of the room to see the various expressions of anger, pity, shock, and confusion on their faces.

_'Nice going idiot, you weren't supposed to say that out loud!'_

No sooner had she chastised herself did voices started speaking, each voicing their disappointment, anger, or some other emotion at the scene before them.

"Not cool", a young man in corner spoke.

"I can't believe she actually said that", another girl said.

"These kids today don't even know what real love is like", an elderly man responded.

"Yeah blondie! Tell it like it is! She's psycho!" one guy shouted.

The commotion in the restaurant was loud and as voices began competing with each other to be heard, the place was turned into a mad house. Conversations and arguments were being had between parties concerning the blond and the woman she had just insulted. But for all the words everyone was speaking Yang didn't hear them. Her attention was focused on Miltiades who was now profusely crying. It was time to do damage control.

"Miltiades, listen to me please. I'm really sorry—"

"I-I knew it. You think I'm crazy and you're s-scared of me!'

"Crazy was a bad word to use", Yang said trying to backtrack. "What I should have said was that—"

"My sister was right w-when", Miltiades interrupted again as she blew her nose on a nearby napkin, "when she said I'll never find the love of my life because I'm too emotional and intense."

"Hey come on now. I mean, it wasn't just you. I did mention your family too."

Ignoring the conversation the customers were having about them Yang tried her best to pacify the dark haired woman. But she was doing a poor job; the more she spoke the worse Miltiades felt. Her crying increased with each terrible sentence coming out of the blond woman's mouth. But between the loud talking and Miltiades' wailing someone had enough of tonight shenanigans. Yang had definitely dug her grave.

No one really noticed Blake's mood turning from annoyed to sour. They were too wrapped up in Yang's failing attempts to justify her confession. They also didn't notice when Blake stalked out the kitchen and approached the duo; ears erect, eyes set in a narrow glare, and teeth bearing like fangs. Yang certainly didn't notice the Faunus yell at her, too busy trying to calm Miltiades. She didn't want the younger woman to leave the restaurant and report this incident to her sister, father, and uncles. So it came at a complete surprise when Blake grabbed Yang's arms. She forcibly twisted both limbs behind her back and slammed her face into the plate of spaghetti on the countertop.

The physical assault on Yang caused the patrons in the room to go quiet once more. Blake; however, ignored the odd looks she was getting as she began her tirade on the woman that lay helpless in the plate of food.

**_"Vous avez fait assez de mal aujourd'hui! Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser ses sentiments plus vous secousse inconsidérée!"_** _You have done enough damage today! I will not let you hurt her feelings anymore you inconsiderate jerk!_

Lifting the blond off the table Blake mustered some force into pushing Yang towards the door, the constant knocking at her knees keeping said woman off balance and reliant on Blake holding her up. **_"Des gens comme vous ne méritent pas d'affection, et elle ne devrait jamais vous pardoner!"_**_ People like you don't deserve affection, and she should never forgive you!_

Yang initially struggled against Blake, the natural instinct to break out of harm kicking in. But the harder she tried to break out of Blake's grasp, the more the Faunus held on. Fearing that if she really put up a fight she would hurt Blake, Yang tried again at defending herself, exclaiming, "Wait, I can explain!"

But Blake of having none of it, and as she approached the door a Miltiades sympathizer held the door open for her. With a mighty shove the dark haired Faunus responded, "No you can't! You are a bad woman so get out!" And with her hands now free she pulled the door closed and locked it with a pair of keys that rested in her pockets.

Yang meanwhile fell face first with something on her person cracking which the blond hoped wasn't her nose as she hit the concrete. The pain induced for the fall cause her to nurse her face with her right hand, her palm becoming messy with tomato sauce and garlic. Moaning, Yang noted how physically strong the Faunus was for someone who just traveled the world and cooked pastries, and after a minute of soothing her face Yang decided it was time to get up. But not before her mind made her aware of the sharp stabs in her right hand from something that felt like jagged plastic. Holding her arm in front of her she slowly opened her palm the reveal what was her phone.

She resisted the urge to curse. Her old faithful flip phone had been reduce to two broken pieces of plastic and wires, the screen cracked and the bottom half missing a few pieces, including the battery. Ignoring the now useless devices and tossing it aside she used both hand to push off the ground and placed her feet under her.

_'It probably isn't a good idea to go back inside'_ the blond mused as she observed the inside of the establishment. She could see several eyes staring at her, some of them with discontent and a bit of disgust. Yet she didn't care. The blond knew she couldn't just leave Miltiades alone after this whole ordeal. She had to fix the problem or Yang would be able to sleep tonight, both out of guilt and safety for her life. That and she needed to make phone call. So with that in mind Yang gingerly walked towards the door, still rubbing her nose to make it feel better.

Yang approached the door and attempted to pull the handle. But something was amiss. As she pulled on the door it would not bend to her will and open. In disbelieve she tried again. Once, twice, three times she pulled before she realized just why it wouldn't open.

"Hey!" Yang shouted, removing her hand from her face to bang on the door instead. "You can't just lock me out here! You guys are technically still open! Open the door and let me in!" Not only had Blake meant for her to get out, she intended for Yang to stay out. But no matter how hard the blond knocked, hollered, and pressed her face to door to gain attention, no one came to her aid.

Eventually Yang gave up. With the door being made of steel trimmed glass panels she knew if she banged hard enough she's break the glass. And Jaune would be reasonably pissed if she damaged his property. Lowering her hands shame overcame Yang as she continued to watch what was happening instead. There was Miltiades, still crying; only now other people stepped forward to comfort her. Some of them were women who were probably sharing similar stories of exes while a few of the men were more than likely trying to take advantage the situation, passing off their phone numbers for her to call. There was old Peter Port too, most likely sharing a story of his crazy adventures in the great outdoors in an attempt to make her laugh. And last but not left there was Blake. She was probably unaware of how she became the subject of this debacle but was nonetheless offering support. Yang could only assume the plate of crêpes Miltiades was slowly munching on should have been hers.

Yang felt defeated and once again berated herself. "Great job idiot, your first attempt and you mess up. Now what?!"

The question was asked out loud but she knew no one would answer. Feeling too dejected, but thankful it was not raining for the sake of adding insult to injury, she shuffled away. She'd have to wait until someone decided they were ready to leave before she would be allowed entry again.

* * *

It was ten minutes before someone came outside to look for her. Or was it ten minutes before customers decided it was time to go? Yang wasn't sure. She couldn't tell the time, given the phone she played with in her hand was broken. But it was as best of a guess she could give. Both assumptions must have been correct anyway, for ten minutes later the door was unlocked, and a family of four walked out followed by a scraggy tall blond with baby eyes.

"Oh hey, it's a good thing you didn't leave yet!" he called out, awkwardly smiling as her walked toward two trash cans and a large pile of cardboard boxes.

"I don't have my keys. I can't go home yet", Yang replied somberly. In truth Yang probably could have went home and Ruby would have been there to let her in. But for the past ten minutes Yang was content with sitting among the trash.

"Well good, because you haven't paid your bill yet. You wouldn't dare cheat your buddy would ya?"

The joke was meant to help the blond woman smile but Yang didn't even bat an eye at Jaune.

"Oh come on now Yang, you can't be that upset—"

"I am!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air and facing him. "You saw what happened didn't you? Speaking of which, where were you?! You just let all of that happen!"

Jaune was without a reply. Rubbing the back of his neck after a minute of silence all he could mumble was an apology and hang his head.

Silence passed between the two again before Yang spoke, "This is a lost cause. I should quit while I'm ahead."

"You could. But then you wouldn't be the Yang Xiao Long I know and love." Walking closer to Yang, Jaune bent down and sat next to the girl. "So you had one minor setback. Wasn't it you that always said never to take your blows lying down?" When Yang didn't answer, Jaune continued. "My dad always told me that women like confidence. You have tons of that! You just gotta find it and use it and, you know, not let temporary setbacks hold you down! Oh, or let it fuel your comeback!"

_'Real smooth Jaune, real smooth'_, she thought to herself. Yang shook he head and chuckled a bit earning a delight grin from said boy.

"So you really think I should try again?" the blond woman asked tentatively.

Smiling Jaune stood to his feet and held out his hand to help Yang stand on hers. "Come back tomorrow, and don't worry about Blake. I'll talk to her." Digging in his pockets the chef pulled out a set of keys, a pen, and a folded napkin with writing on it. Yang could tell it was the one she wrote on to help her ask Blake out to coffee. "Just think about what you are going to say when you see her tomorrow."

Yang looked at the objects in his hand and with a gentle smile took them and gave her thanks to the blond chef. Jaune was right. A temporary setback like this shouldn't stop her. Blake may be mad now but she was sure that this time, thing would be better. She was starting to look forward to her Sunday, minus the part that she had to go phone shopping that is.

Content with Jaune's words of wisdom she responded, "You know, you aren't such a bad dorky older brother after all. I will come back tomorrow, and I'll be better prepared!" She ended her exclamation with a fist in the air.

Said chef nodded slowly before his gentle smile fell. "Great, but um, there is just one thing…"

Still holding her arm high Yang raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

From his pockets again Jaune pulled out a longer sheet of paper displaying his own messy handwriting in words and numbers. "I would really like for you to pay."


End file.
